Piff
Piff is the baby Pixie of Sweet Dreams. She is bonded to Aisha and often helps her with her troubling nightmares. Overview Piff is mostly with Aisha, due to Aisha often being plagued by bad dreams as well as being only an infant. Being as young as she is, Piff is more vulnerable than her fellow pixies. Piff speaks in baby talk, which is difficult for most to understand; this gives either Digit or Chatta the task of translating what she says. She also could not fly when she was first found along with the other pixies so Aisha had to carry her. Over time, Piff learns how to fly and learns how to say three words: Bye, Aisha, and Cocoa. Piff being as young as she is, and being the holder of a sleep spell, is often seen sleeping. Appearance Piff, like Aisha, is dark-skinned, with soft light green eyes. She is dressed in a pair of cream-colored striped pajama pants with red piping. Her little tank top is rose pink with cream spots. On her head she wears a darker rose pink puffy nightcap with dark cream spots, a light cream headband and trimming, and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down (in the show, there are no large spots and the whole outfit is simplified). Since she sleeps so much, she doesn't wear any shoes. Her little wings are bright pink and she has no lower wings. PopPixie |-|Civilian= Piff's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfit seems to be the same as her original design, only without her nightcap. |-|PopPixie= Piff wears a yellow frilled tank top with light colored sleeve pieces, a multi-ruffled pink skirt, and pink slip on shoes with green ballerina styled lacing up her legs reaching all to her knees. On her hair she wears a fuchsia-pink bow on each bun. Piff PopPixie.jpg Personality Even though she does not speak very well everyone still understands her. Series Winx Club |-|Season 2= During Aisha's first attempt to rescue the pixies, Piff was the only one she managed to save. Piff stayed behind at Alfea while Aisha, Bloom and Stella went back to rescue the rest of the pixies. Piff used her power once when she saw Aisha was having a nightmare; she used her magic to intercept and end Aisha's dream, thus calming her down. At the end of Season 2, she is tired and Chatta gives her cocoa to keep her awake and she says her first word:Coco. |-|Season 3= Piff does not appear much in Season 3. She does appear in four episodes, episode 9, 19, 20, and 21. In episode 9, Piff and the Pixies set up a picnic to cheer up Bloom. In episode 19, she is briefly seen sleeping with Aisha. In episode 20, she is seen with the rest of the Pixies going to the village. In episode 21, she is seen with Timmy. Then Riven comes and tells her to guide him towards Musa. |-|Season 4= Piff was the only pixie the Winx found in Pixie Village when they came to visit the Tree of Life. She was sleeping inside one of the houses and her nightmares fed a dream eater butterfly, creating a monster that managed to capture the other pixies. After defeating it, Piff accompanies the other pixies and Winx at the Tree of Life, but does not appear in any other episode after that. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Piff and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Movies |-|Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming Soon |-|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure= Piff (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. PopPixie Piff is the youngest of the group. Other things coming soon... Magical Abilities *'Sweet Sleep:' is Piff's unique ability to put others to sleep and transform their dreams from bad to good. It works, when Piff sleeps on a person's head, this makes them fall to sleep instantly. If the person sleeping is having nightmares, the ability intercepts these nightmares and changes them into good dreams. This ability calms whoever is sleeping, allowing them to have a good night's sleep. *'Sleep Dust:' She is able to use sleep dust, so even if she cannot yawn, she can still make anyone to fall to sleep. In PopPixie, her power is to spread the desire to sleep with a contagious yawning, making her enemies including Narcissa fall asleep. Trivia *For Piff's "Meet the Pixie's" Commercial, since she was just a baby, subtitles were provided so viewers can read what she was saying. *Georgina Cordova also voices Digit and Amaryl in the Nickelodeon dub. *In the sixth season, she has the same voice actress as her bonded fairy in the Nickelodeon dub. *Erica Schroeder used to voice Piff, as well as Daphne, Galatea, Liss, Yakobetta and Maia in the 4Kids dub. **Erica now voices Faragonda, Icy, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub, and returns to voice Piff. Making her the only voice actress to return to voice the same character from two different dubbing companies. Category:Pixies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Aisha Category:Piff Category:Comics Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Pixie Village Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 1 (PopPixie)